HoverAnimation: The Video Game
is a video game set to release in 2017. It is slightly inspired by the semi-popular Mario fangame, Super Mario and the Sacred Bells. Story Many GoAnimators have quit GoAnimate due to the non-business themes being removed. Out of nowhere, Alvin Hung and some troublemakers start to wreak havoc on the GoAnimate world. An HTML5 bomb is dropped on GoAnimate City, and Eric and PC Guy are banished from the city by Alvin Hung, who has already taken over the world. Eric and PC Guy soon learn that there are seven beacons throughout the GoAnimate world, which, upon activating all of them, can apparently defeat Alvin Hung. After Barney is defeated and the final beacon is activated, the tips of all beacons unite, and a spaceship is revealed. The ship soon enough carries Eric and PC Guy into space. They find out that Alvin Hung is somewhere in this ship, and they go searching for him. After Alvin Hung is defeated, it is revealed that he was not evil all along, and that he was just using extreme methods. It is revealed that he attacked GoAnimate City due to the non-business themes being incompatible with HTML5. Additionally, Alvin Hung continuously downgraded GoAnimate to begin with due to his family being poor, as well as the fact that he became progressively more intolerant of the community he created. Eric and PC Guy learn the truth, but soon enough, the leader of the GoFags, OfficerPoop247, uses GoAnimate logic to appear out of nowhere. He is furious at Alvin Hung for removing many of GoAnimate's features, and plans on destroying the HTML5 Station with his Comedy World station. Now, Eric and PC Guy must defeat OfficerPoop247, the true final boss. Although Eric and PC Guy saved the world, they accept the fact that they are going to die soon. Alvin Hung tells them not to worry, as he can relocate them to the GoAnimate4Schools world. He pilots the HTLM5 Station to the GoAnimate world, where all of the non-business users and characters hop aboard. The ship returns to space, only to land on the GoAnimate4Schools world. After the users and characters were released, the ship flies off once again. In space, Alvin Hung presses a button, which activates a laser that destroys the GoAnimate world. Items Coins Coins are the currency of the game. Collecting 100 coins grants an extra life (which the player can have up to 99 lives). Coins are also used to purchase items. The player can carry up to 9,999 coins. Listed below are the colors and the values. *Copper coin: 1 *Bronze coin: 5 *Silver coin: 10 *Gold coin: 20 *Platinum coin: 50 *Diamond coin: 100 Other items *Rainbow Star: Grants the player invincibility for a short amount of time. *Pink Heart: Grants the player an extra life, and instantly restores their hit points. *Red Heart: Grants the player 3 extra lives, and instantly restores their hit points. *Heart Jar: Gives the player an extra hit point. They are usually earned after defeating a boss. The player starts off with five hearts. *Food: Restores the player's health. There is a wide variety of food, ranging from pizza slices, burgers, French fries, apples, tacos, burritos, milk bottles, soda cans, sundaes, buckets of chicken, oranges, hot dogs, chocolate bars, and more. Levels World 1: Mushroom Mountain *World 1-1: Towering Toadstools *World 1-2: Glowing Caverns *World 1-3: Fungus Falls *World 1-4: Railroad Clifftop *World 1-Boss: Devious Diesel World 2: GoAnimate City *World 2-1: Through the Window *World 2-2: Grounded Plaza *World 2-3: What's That Smell? *World 2-4: Chuck E. Cheese's *World 2-Boss: Caillou World 3: The Land of Make-Believe *World 3-1: *World 3-2: *World 3-3: *World 3-4: *World 3-Boss: World 4: Ghostly Grasslands *World 4-1: Phantom Fields *World 4-2: Foggy Forest *World 4-3: Spirit Cemetery *World 4-4: Ghost Town *World 4-Boss: Courtney World 5: Sunrise Beach *World 5-1: *World 5-2: *Word 5-3: *World 5-4: *World 5-Boss: World 6: Enchanted Grove *World 6-1: *World 6-2: *World 6-3: *World 6-4: *World 6-Boss: World 7: Alvin Hung's Island *World 7-1: I Sense Danger *World 7-2: Dark Forest *World 7-3: Security Warehouse *World 7-4: Alvin's Castle *World 7-Boss: Barney World 8: HTML5 Station *World 8-1: The HTML5 Station *World 8-Boss: Alvin Hung *Final Boss: OfficerPoop247 Category:Video Games